Transformed
by RockIll
Summary: In the summer after his fourth year Harry is arrested. He starts hanging out with the wrong people. Mafia. But the wizarding world does not know all of that they are worried about is the disappearance of Harry Potter. (Full summary inside) Changed realati
1. Recalling and Working

**__**

Transformed

In the summer after his fourth year Harry is arrested. He starts hanging out with the wrong people. Mafia. But the wizarding world does not know all of that they are worried about is the disappearance of Harry Potter. But he is closer than they think. What happens when Hermione finds herself homeless and an orphan and in Harry's care. Post GoF H/Hr contains: rape, Sexual Situations, Violence

Recalling and Working

"Oh my head." Harry said drowsily waking up. He had a pounding headache the size of London.

Harry cracked open an eye. There was light streaming in the windows. Harry always hated when he got too drunk and ended up waking to the light of the sun reflecting off of the snow-white texture of his room. He immediately shut his eye at the increase of burning. His headache increased from the sudden movements.

He inhaled deeply the smell of strawberry and hair. Suddenly, he started to get feeling in parts of his body. His arms were draped over the waist of some girl whose name he was probably never going to remember. The fragrance of her hair seemed to simulate something in his memory but he could not get a hold of it. He let the smell over come him and nodded into a state somewhere between sleep and awoke.

The events of last night flashed before his eyes. Harry bolted from the bed and into the bathroom. After nearly drowning his head in water to wake up, he got dressed for work. He flew into the Weaponry grasping his favorites and his wand. Though he did not use it, much, he wanted to be prepared. He stepped into Alex's room and quickly wrote a note to his son.

_Dear my lame excuse of a son,_

_I'm on a mission today so keep safe and study. Remember that whether or not you or Ally like it, you _are _going to Hogwarts this year. All right I'll cut the fatherly crap. There is a girl in my bed __– Don't even think about laughing – who is in dear need of a explanation of who you are and where we are. Do Not – and I repeat do not – give her any extra information. This is a really important situation and I need you help. I will make sure to except this as extra credit for your training. _

_Your Father_

_PS. If I catch you and Ally sleeping in the same bed again, I will tell her father and I will personally kill you_

_PPS take a quick trip to my pensieve before telling her anything_

Harry smiled briefly at the letter before leaving the room. As he stepped out of the suite onto the hall the girl on the bed stirred. He closed the door quietly and walked down the glass stairs of the Darwin-Potter Mansion. With a quick check of the wards, he walked to the garage taking in the lust scenery and smells as if it were his last seeing it. In his profession, this could be the last.

Harry proud of his job no matter what anyone says. He gets to take a break anytime he wants, as long as it does not interfere with his 'on-mission' time as he calls it. Plus, he gets to travel to all kinds of different places. No one tells him how to do what he does and what he should not do, as long as he gets the job done. Mostly, all they do, do, is give him information on what it is he has do.

Many people, mostly, people from the outside world, say that he is too young to be doing what he does. Harry knew they were right about a year ago but at least he can handle his job now.

Harry turned sharply into a cut and veered wildly off the road into a vacant lot. He jumped out of the car and ran to the garbage cans. He reached into his back pocket and produced a gun. He loaded it quickly. Shells flew from both sides. Harry felt the wind prick the hairs on the back of his neck. On a pure instinctive reflex, Harry turned kicking out of his crouched pose onto the ground. A bullet whizzed by, almost an inch away from where his head was just seconds ago.

Harry fired nonstop, killing the two men behind him before they even hit the ground. A bullet grazed his seeking hand hitting the ground with a crack. He watched as those from his side fall one by one until it was only himself left.

Suddenly, there was a lull. A eerie lull that caused Harry to strain every sense he could. He saw some black shapes moving stealthy towards him. One hand moved every so slowly towards the gun on his back. Slowly it creep and slowly the shadows moved; slowly…slowly…

"Put your hands up…" A deep voice spoke, Harry complied quickly as the man studied his face, "hey, look, they're sending children to…"

He never finished the sentence. Harry apparated behind them and shot the two in their mouths. He left the mark of the Darwin upon the metal garbage cans and on the brick walls. A Black Panther in a striking pose with its teeth bared and dripping with the blood of its' enemies. Its' eyes a piercing green; a deadly symbol to those who have the misfortune of seeing it. He made the mistake of doing to much magic in one area and he knew it.

Magic crackled in the air as it does when many people apparate into one area. Harry heard the growl of Moody and the voices of a few ministry employees. He did not want to stick around to see and match voice with faces. Harry took to his sly side and made his way to his car. He jumped in and stated the ignition, thankful of the car's new and quieted engine. He rode silently down the streets shaking his head at the killing mission and silently grieving for those who died. Thinking back, he remembered the first time he killed someone.

_Flash Back_

Harry walked home from his nightly stroll. Strolls seemed to be the only things that kept his mind straight. With Voldemort in his old body and Cedric's death still raw in his mind, he needed something to keep his sanity. He had walked to clear his mind ever since he was 7. Even with Dudley and his crew of morons running around. Harry heard that they went after a boy who knew karate by accident and Dudley and half of his crew were bloodied up at the end of the _session_. Harry still did not know who that kid was, maybe he could get lessons.

The _gang_, as the neighbors call them, had been avoiding Harry from Harry's arrival up until now. They were probably endangering the lives of the kids within a ten-mile range of Dudley's house, since that's how far he could go without getting tired on the way back. Something about hurting children seemed to give Dudley the strength to complete the walk.

Harry had just turned the corner on Maplewood Park, when he noticed that there was a black car trailing beside him. Curiosity was slowly, very slowly, overcoming his senses almost cat-like, yet it seemed to be kept under control by solicitude.

There was a shout but it wasn't from the direction of the car. Harry turned with attentiveness, instantly forgetting the car but his wand firmly in his hand; he didn't ponder nor bear in mind what the effect of seeing a wand did to the muggles. But windows were closed and most were away at this hour of night.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the black car park.

Movement, rather fast movement was heading towards him. Dudley came flying out of the alley, his circus monkeys following him. His fist balled up and mouth unclenched in a rather ugly smile. On instinct, he slipped his wand back into his pocket. Magic couldn't help him now. He balled up his fist and analyzed his advancers.

Harry was not the person who resorted to physical defense but what else could he do now. Two of the smallest and thinnest, which usually meant they were the fastest, came at Harry with all of their strength. Harry tried to think of something to do. He remembered some of the things from the television; he usually watched it when the Dursley's were out. Better do that than getting pounded, Harry thought with a sigh.

He caught the fist of one of the boys and twisted it with all his might. Someone in a window nearby shrieked just as the boy in front of Harry did. Harry's reflects were at large since the rebirth of Voldemort, there was nothing that could get a hold on him, at least he hoped so. He swung his other hand quicker than the boy who was about to do the same did. His fist hit the face with a sickening crunch. The boy sank to the ground holding his bloody face in one hand. He wheezed until blood came out of both his nose and mouth in gushes. The ground was fleeted with blood, yet the boy seemed to find it comfortable. It did not take long to figure out that the boy would lie still indefinitely. He was dead.

Harry looked upon the body of the idiot before him and felt a sickening pleasure from it. A happiness that made his stomach churn, an enjoyment that made his heart squeeze. Harry felt disgusted at himself. The body before him brought upon a nightmare he would never forget. A nightmare that he had taken this very walk to forget. Someone had died because of him and on the day that he tries to forget it, someone else dies.

The Irony of it all. And this time _he_ killed the boy, which made matters worse and yet, ludicrous. For some revolting reason, Harry smiled. A pleasure filled smile. Harry had committed the most unforgivable crime and he smiled. Movement from his left caught his eye. Something moved in the black car. Harry sensed nothing was wrong and peered at the _gang_ with a smile plastered on his face.

Some of Dudley's companions fled at the look of pleasure on Harry's face. Dudley stood there with the rest of his crew, carved into the pavement. All was staring at the odious scene before them. Most were either too scared and or shocked to move, others were just staying wherever Dudley stays.

Police sirens rang in Harry's ear. The sound seemed to recuperate along with oppress and dispirit Harry. For he knew what he did was a crime, yet the spirit of perverseness made him disregard the penalty. Harry heard them getting closer by the second. Dudley, who was too shocked by Harry defending himself, didn't seem to notice it. He studied Harry's wrathful face. Pure determination was in Harry's eyes, giving him a blinding color. Harry unconsciously rubbed his aching fist.

One look down at it showed Harry he should have ran. Swollen red and purple. Harry tried to ignore the pain and focus on the sound that was pounding on his eardrums, allowing his mind to leave the fist. Police sirens were pounding their rhythm into Harry's already tender ears. The black car pulled out of its place and skidded down the street, opposite of the direction of the police sirens.

"Dudley wait till your mother sees you in a police car, it will, hopefully, break her heart; maybe melt is a better word." Harry said. His tone shocking everyone, including himself. But mostly himself, it was the exact same joking tone Voldemort uses. It took Dudley a moment to grasp the meaning of what Harry said, then he pounced.

Dudley pounced knocking everyone out of the way with his fat. His so-called friends scattered like scared mice. Police cars appeared in the distance but that neither stopped nor slowed the ranting Dudley. His mission was his fist and the target, Harry's face.

He charged with all his might. His fat was slowing him down. Harry saw Dudley getting tired. He scrutinized Dudley and predicted his and Dudley next moves. Dudley was right in front of Harry now. In the crack of a second Harry stepped calmly out of the way. Dudley fell in the street, but with some miracle was up as soon as he had fallen. The police officers were advancing on Harry. For what reason, he did not know.

Dudley saw his chance at Harry's unsuspecting back. But the police was here so he had to think up a plan. It took to seconds and it popped into his head.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, YOU KILLED YOUR OWN AUNT AND UNCLE." He bellowed charging at Harry. Neighbors came out of their houses and peeped out of their windows to see what was causing the racket in the street. What they saw made their breath catch their throats. Dudley pounded toward Harry with his mouth open and fist balled up tight.

The impact was lost in the wind, for as soon as he was close to Harry, death took him tenfold.

"I always told him eating all of that bacon was going to kill him." Harry said with a smile.

The police officers seemed to have believed Harry because they gave each other a look. Harry had thought quickly on his feet and it seemed to have won over the police officers. Harry knew that Dudley didn't die off of a heart attack. He had seen Uncle Vernon's brother-in-law die of a heart attack. Something else must have done it.

Harry didn't have time to ponder on what happened before he was slammed into the hood of the police car and handcuffed. He was roughly thrown into the car as the officers called for the paramedics and the CSI. (Alright, I'm not sure if England has Crime Scene Investigators but if they don't just go with the flow of the story.)

They stayed there until the rest of the team came. The officers told the CSI what the saw and heard before getting into the car and driving off. Harry sat staring out at the back of the car window. He scanned the perimeter of what or who could have killed Dudley. A burst of green caused Harry to flinch and turn around he had gotten his answer.

The mark of Voldemort hung over the street behind Maplewood Pr., which Harry knew, right off the back, was Privet Drive. Voldemort had gotten to the Dursleys, or at least, the rest of them.

"What in the name of Queen Elizabeth is that?" One of the officers said pointing in the rearview mirror.

"Probably some kids playing with fireworks." The second officers replied. "Why it was only yesterday that I caught some new American settlers sending up fireworks, claiming that it was some sort of holiday."

"Yeah. Your probably right." He said prying his eyes away from the mirror.

The ride to the police station was quick. The officers asked Harry a question or two about what happened and Harry had told them a boldface lie. What surprised Harry most of all was how all of the lies strung together to make even a successful Legismen believe it. Lying seemed to come almost naturally.

They took Harry to a cell in the police station and took the handcuffs off of him. There were a few others in the cell with him but Harry didn't pay them any mind. He sat on a bench built into the wall. He felt for his wand thanking the season when his hand him something long in his pants. (Get your minds out of the gutter, none of that in this story. At least I hope. Wait a moment…

I'm writing the story, I should know. Anyway continue reading…now) He kept to himself knowing, but not caring, that everyone was staring at him.

Well, who can blame them? Harry thought to himself. It's not everyday they see a fourteen – going on fifteen – year-old in a police station cell. While Harry was pondering on his thoughts, he didn't see the glances between two of the cellmates. They got up silent as foxes but as smart as mice.

Harry finally looked up when they tried to strike him. He went on defense fast. Punching swiftly and always quickly and quietly. The two found themselves on the floor with just about every bone inside them broken. Harry looked down at the pitiful creatures before stepping over them to sit down.

"Hey kid." Harry heard one of the other cellmate's say.

"Yeah." Harry said sitting down.

"What are ya in here for?" The man asked.

"Killing a boy." Harry said with a laugh remembering Cedric. Well, everyone is saying that he killed poor Cedric.

"What's ya name kid?" Harry heard the man ask. Should he tell them his name, after all it's none of his business. Well, they're muggles, so what harm could be done.

"Potter, Harry Potter." Two of the men gasped much to Harry's displeasure.

"R-really, Harry Potter, killed a boy." One of the men said with appreciation in his voice.

"Your both you-know-whats aren't you?" The two nodded.

"We heard that you killed a boy a week or two ago." Harry was almost hoping for them to say that so he could pounce, but he caught himself.

"I didn't kill Cedric, Voldemort did." The two nearly fell out of their seats, but before they could answer the cell opened. A gray haired officer was there.

"You," He said pointing at Harry. "are wanted be the Interrogators." Harry hopped up, stepped over the moaning figures on the floor.

Harry walked down the depressing hall. Cell doors and bars lined each wall. Prisoners growled and even screamed as they passed. There were men in some cells and women in others. The woman seemed to feel Harry's gaze because they all batted their eyelashes at him. Curse words flew from every side at the officer. Some words Harry even jotted down in his memory for future usage. The officer used his nightstick to keep the prisoners in order.

They made it to the interrogating room, if you can call it that. It was a cell to Harry. A cell with a table and a chair was what it was. Three men stood in the corner talking to each other as Harry was being brought in. The gray haired officer, who said his name was Officer Johnston, waved a hand at the chair and went to stand over by the door.

It took nothing for Harry to keep a straight, expressionless, and emotionless face. Just like lying, it seemed to come natural. But inside Harry was tormented. He had just killed a boy in cold blood and even smiled when his cousin died. What was happening to him?

Harry sat down in the seat and waited for the men to stop conversing. They did after a good ten minutes, judging by the clock on the wall. The men pulled chairs up out to the table and one of them placed a tape recorder on the table. Harry sat like stone, his eyes burning into those of the officers. One of the officers cut the recorder on.

"State you name for the record." A gruff voice said.

"Harry James Potter." Though no one said anything one of the officers looked up to Harry's scar as if for verification.

"Where were you and what were you doing before the time of the attack?" The gruff officer asked.

"I was at the corner of Maplewood Park. And I was walking." Harry said without missing a beat.

"Walking?" The suspected wizard officer asked.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed. "Walking to clear my mind."

"What are you, fourteen maybe fifteen?"

"Fourteen going on fifteen." Harry corrected.

"Whatever. You were walking to clear your mind. What did you do get into a fight with your girlfriend, your parents maybe?" The officer said with a laugh.

"My parents are dead and I don't have a girlfriend." Harry said in an easy tone.

"So you're an orphan. Where do you go to school?"

"I don't go to school." Came Harry's easy reply.

"Really, Matt, run his name through the computer." The officer said to the suspected wizard officer. "Let's see where he goes to school at and pull up his record." At this Harry smiled a nasty smile. The man, Matt, got up and went out of the room.

"Who do you live with if you're an orphan?"

"My mother's sister and her family…"

"The late Dursleys." The man finished. When Harry's cool expression didn't change he continued. "The last of your family. The family that mistreated you. The family that you killed."

"I did not lay a finger on any of them ask the neighbors. They will tell you that I left the house right when the Dursleys' car pulled into the driveway. And as for Dudley Dursley, the officers saw him try to attack me but since he was the size of a whale, he had a heart attack." Harry said smoothly and as swift as a snake.

Before the interrogators could ask more questions, the officer named Matt returned with some papers.

"He is telling the truth. Here is his birth record, and his parents death certificate. It seems as though his parents died in a attack on his home during the time when the Mafia was at their worst…"

Mafia, that's probably what they called Voldemort. They couldn't have forgotten it. How did they get my birth certificate? Maybe mom filled it out; after all she was muggleborn. I wonder what their death certificate says.

"…It says here that they were attacked directly by the Mafia boss. He survived the attack and was given to the Dursleys, his only remaining family." He passed the papers to the others. "After that there are no records of him, only doctor visits. Minor things though."

"You looked up his schooling."

"As far as I know, the boy never went to school." He said sitting down.

The interrogators looked over the papers before going back to the interrogation.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us what happened in your own words?"

"Of course. I was walking down Maplewood Pr., when I heard yelling. So, naturally, I turned around to end up being face to face with my cousin and his circus friends."

"From neighbors accounts 'the gang' as she called it terrorizes kids. And many people are afraid of having their children attacked so they keep quiet." The gruff officer said.

"One of them charged at me. Let me just say that I have very good reflexes." Harry said without acknowledging the officer's interference. "So I caught his arm and twisted it."

"So you're saying that you fought out of self-defense."

"Yes."

"From some eye witness accounts, the group usually dubs you as their number one victim, yet, nowhere in the hospital records does it say you've been to the hospital for anything more than a broken bone before the age eleven."

"That's true." Harry said with a sigh.

"So why is it that you haven't been to the hospital." Harry had the perfect plan in his head and put it to effect. A silent tear rolled down Harry's masked face.

"Neglect." He said in a strong face furiously wiping the tear away.

"Neglect, what kind of neglect?" The officer said quickly.

"The basic neglect. Minimum food, hard labor, beatings, no attention, those sorts of things." Harry said with his voice breaking and another tear rolling down his face that he didn't bother to wipe.

"Tell me more about it." The officer said in a soft voice. Sucker.

"I was given a list of chores to do everyday. If I did them, I got food. If I didn't, I received not a crumb of food and a beating." Harry said in a strong voice. "They pampered my cousin Dudley and made me his care giver." Harry laughed then choked on his laughter. "They didn't even give me my own room until after I was eleven."

"Where did you sleep until then?" When Harry didn't answer he repeated the question.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION." The gruff officer shouted. Harry jumped badly and opened his mouth.

"In the cupboard under the stairs." Harry's quiet reply came.

"Why would they do that to you were their family." Matt asked. Harry snorted and wiped his face.

"Aunt Petunia was jealous of my mother. My mother had everything happy family, loving husband, and their parents favor. And what did she have; a pestering husband who was always bitching about money problems, and a whale of a son who couldn't even spell his name right until he was thirteen." Harry laughed.

"And you know what the best part was," Harry asked the shocked officers, "the best part was, she never even told me about my parents." There were sharp intakes of breath. "It took me running away from home and running into one of my parents friends for me to find out." Harry said before going quiet again.

"Where is this friend now?" The gruff officer asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you finish telling me what happened in the fight?" Harry nodded. He could not believe how much he was enjoying this.

"Another boy ran at me while I was twisting the other's arm and I punched him in the face with all my might. Some of the others started to run off when they heard the sirens. That's when Dudley charged and I stepped aside to let him fall. Which he did, fat ass nearly caused a earthquake." Harry said laughing at his own joke.

"The two officers who arrested you said Dursley Jr., said something about you killing his parents." Harry's happy expression went blank again.

"That, I'm still pondering over. I mean if I had killed his parents wouldn't he have called the police and had them arrest me over those charges instead trying to attack me. And wouldn't I have run away if I killed them. And wasn't there some funny activities going on at the Dursleys while I was being arrested" Harry said thinking aloud. The officers nodded. A small burn went through his scar.

"How did you get that?" The man, Matt, asked pointing to the scar Harry was rubbing.

"No idea." Harry said in a flat tone narrowing his eyes. "All I remember is my mother pleading for my life, some high pitched laughter, and some green light." The man shivered and the gruff man snorted in an affectionate way.

"Johnston take him back to the cell, if no one comes to get him in 48 hours we'll hand him over to the orphanage." The officer said. "He has one phone call."

Harry was walked down the now familiar hall. The women didn't throw him any glances this time and the men were keeping quiet for some reason. Harry walked almost mechanically staring into cells where everything was quiet.

"Why is everything so quiet now?" Harry asked the officer.

"They all want to make their phone calls." The officer said shortly.

They arrived at Harry's cell. Harry entered to see all of the benches full except the one he had sat on when he arrived. Everyone in his cell was quiet as well as those in the others.

"Potter, how did it go?" The wizard cellmate asked. Harry pulled on a face of pure innocents, and even had a tear falling down his face.

"I did it out of neglect." Harry said cry weeping freely now. When the guards had passed Harry wiped the false tears away and smiled evilly. "Suckers." He said laughing along with them.

"Wow! You had me there for a moment."

"Really, I never would have guessed." Harry said flopping down on his rocklike bench.

"So, what's your plan for when you get out of here?" One of the two asked.

"There really isn't a plan. If someone doesn't claim me in 2 days, they're sending me to an orphanage, so there is really nothing to do." The two cellmates looked at each other before looking at Harry.

"We know a different way you can get out of here. We haven't used our phone calls yet and we can help you if you want."

"What's in it for you?" Harry asked a little suspicious of their offer.

"Well," He said looking at his friend, "we were wondering if you would work for us…"

"…Well, not exactly us…"

"…Our boss." They said completing each other's sentences.

"What exactly do you do?" Harry asked. The two shot scared glances at each other before getting off of their bench and going over to Harry's.

"We work for the Mafia." The man said in Harry's ear. Harry spun around and had to jump back at the closeness of the man face. The man laughed as Harry fell on the floor.

"Really, and I'm a Death Eater in training." Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"No, really." The men said with straight faces. Harry picked himself of the ground.

"Alright so what if I do work for you. I'm going to end up being killed in a day. I can't handle any weapons. Well perhaps a sword."

"A sword, really, when?"

"When I was in my second year at Hogwarts. I fought a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. But Fawks, Dumbledore's phoenix came with the school's sorting hat. I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat and fought off and killed the Basilisk with it." Harry stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. "What?"

"You fought a Basilisk and lived…"

"…And he killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor…"

"…Which you pulled out of the Sorting Hat…"

"…That Dumbledore's phoenix gave you…"

"…In the Chamber of Secrets…"

"…When you were in your second year." The two stared at each other and began pumping Harry for more information. Once they got it out of him they gave their own opinions.

"It was smart for you to get back up, never be too embarrassed to ask for help." The man named David said.

"I agree, but I think you should never rush into things unless you have preparations." James said.

"I know," Harry said hastily, "but, for some reason, when someone's in danger I get this feeling, this feeling to help them." James and David shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't worry about that," James said holding up a hand, "that is part of your training. How to stay calm during' situations like that. Keeping your conscious and emotions from interfering in your job is a serious problem many of us have, which is why it's a big part of the training."

Harry spent the rest of the night talking of his adventures and what was wrong with some of them, taking notes on some of the big points made.

_Flash Back Ends_

Harry drove to the nearest place and ordered some pizza. He rode to a Chinese take out and ordered some. When he got back to his car, he heard ringing. He searched until he found his wireless phone, his cell-phone, and hit the alarm button. On the glowing screen was an appointment he was supposed to be at. Harry started the car and zoomed off down the street.


	2. Rememberance

Remembrance 

_Hermione's Point of View_

Hermione tossed and turned on the empty and yet fluffy bed. She found herself with a headache and a boatload of memories. She hugged her pillow more tightly as the events of last night hit her.

_Flash Back_

It was ten o'clock; Hermione sat looking at the clock hoping to go to sleep. There was a flash of light outside her window, making her reach for her wand. A crash downstairs confirmed her suspicions. Someone was breaking in her house. She prayed that it was a regular burglar. She had no idea how wrong she was.

She raced out the room and down the hall. A scream reached her ears from the kitchen. Her flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her scream mixed with those of her mother. There were at least seven death eaters in the kitchen. But that wasn't what was making her scream and stand petrified in the middle of the doorway.

She was hit with an expelling spell and a body-binding spell. She was forced to watch her mother be held down and raped by three of the death eaters while being tortured under a Cruciatus Curse. Hermione flung herself at their captures might all her might yet the full body-binding spell was not letting up.

After what seemed like an eternity her mother stopped screaming. Her brutalized body twitched the last time before going still and the death eater on top on her pulled himself out. The kitchen reeked of burnt flesh and sex, and the clock on the wall confirmed it to be a quarter to eleven o'clock. Hermione's stiff face was streaked with tears of failure and mourning.

"That's what's wrong with muggle bitches they fuck good but die too quickly." The Death Eaters pulled up their pants and spat upon the woman Hermione had always loved and looked up to.

The same woman who was Hermione's friend when she had none, she continued the weep silently. The Death Eaters' attention was brought to her. She saw them eye her hungrily. And like savages they threw themselves upon her. Her clothing was ripped and her hair pulled. Hatred so strong built up within her. There was a snap.

The snap loud enough to damage the ear drums. Hermione found herself freed from the clutches of the full body-binding curse and one of the Death Eaters burst into flames. She wasted no time whatsoever. As soon as she felt freedom she attacked her attackers with fury. Fury unmatched by anything her attacker had seen. She heard a ruckus in the living room. Once she had dealt her last blow to the last attacker, she walked over to her mother's abused form.

She closed the terrified eyes of Elizabeth Taylor-Granger. There was a crash in the hall and Hermione grabbed her wand to help her savior. When she got into the hall, she wished that she had stayed in the kitchen.

There was her savior. A tall, burly man, who had to be her age, was attacking the remaining three death eaters all at once and winning. What he was doing and how he was doing it was the least on Hermione's mind. The physical appearance of the man was scaring her. He had long ebony hair that radiated it's own light into her face. It was tied to the back in a long ponytail. Emerald, green eyes that radiated kindness for years were now masked with immortal anger.

Harry. She knew right then and there that it was the boy who was missing for a little less than two years. A new feeling arose in Hermione Granger that moment. Gratitude for protecting the life of the one he had been missing from.

_Flash Back End_

Hermione cried. Harry always seemed to come at the right time for advice.

_Flash Back_

There was an Order of Phoenix meeting. A group of hand selected people all working together on one single goal, the destruction of Voldemort and whatever he stood for. They were under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore, the only person Voldemort ever feared. They had been organized in the First Rise of Voldemort, but since Harry Potter had defeated him, they had been retired. But since Voldemort was now back, they were brought back together, with the exception of a few empty places of those who didn't make it through the first reign of terror and the new arrivals added for fill-ins.

The Order's, supposed to be, most important mission was to protect Harry Potter. But he had disappeared almost a year ago. Dumbledore first thought was that Voldemort had Harry. But so far Voldemort showed no signs of having Harry. Snape, who was a spy for Dumbledore in Voldemort's ranks, had reported no signs of Harry Potter being captured by death eaters.

They met once a month unless there was an important happening that Dumbledore thought everyone should see or hear. In the first reign of terror, everyone had to protect his or her own families rather than to be called to a meeting every week. Plus, some worked for Dirppet, the minister of magic, so they had to be careful as to not bring any suspicion upon them. Dumbledore called this meeting with the utmost importance.

Harry had written he a letter. Harry had not written anyone, as far as Dumbledore knew, since the time he left. They had tried to write to him, but no post could ever be sent to him. As far as everyone knew he was dead, so to have a letter from him is a good sign. He, personally, had been trying to find Harry to the best of his power, but every time he came close, somehow, he would be led astray.

"I received a letter from Harry today." Dumbledore spoke over the curiously whispering others. The whispering stopped with more than a few people, who had been leaning whispering, fell out of their chairs.

"W-what?" Asked a shocked Sirius.

"Open it then." Remus said quickly. Dumbledore complied. He began reading aloud from the letter:

_Dear Order Of Phoenix,_

_My spy associated with the Order has told me of your problems with the Minister and Ministry of Magic accepting that Voldemort is back, even though Voldemort is attacking. So I have decided to help. Don't think for one second that I'm coming back, because I'm not. I'm helping so that you can keep the Minister and Ministry under control. Read carefully._

_There are three spies_

_One of which you know_

_For he is noble_

_But there are two more_

_One is a dear old friend of mine_

_We're combined at the mind_

_The last is of Slytherin wits_

_Though he is not one_

_He is under the wing of the Fudge_

_But Fudge is under the wing of another_

_There are steps to stop 'him'_

_But they must be taken cautiously_

_For one wrong step can destroy_

_Though Snape is noble_

_He can't spy alone_

_Ask the girl spy away from her brother's eye_

_For another spy who is noble_

_But beware the red hair_

_Ferrets are not always bad_

_But beware the dad_

_Give the weather spy what he wants_

_But not exactly what he wants_

_I am found_

_Let it be known_

_For the bird/snake should know_

_Keep its' attention away from prey_

_But keep it on me_

_For I'm with you to help you_

_And I'm away from you to help you_

_But let him know: He can see me when no else can_

_Just look inside himself_

_Tell him and he will find me_

_This will help us in time to kick the Fudge out_

_But time should be used to its very length_

_This is not a one-day task_

_But the results will last._

Dumbledore stopped and laid the paper down on the table. He rubbed his head and nodded to Snape who was shocked at the words.

"I can't believe the way he spoke," Snape said unbelieving what he heard, "he spoke like a true Slytherin but…"

"You under stood that." Sirius asked.

"Of course it's Slytherin logic."

"Why would Harry use Slytherin logic?" Ron said nastily, though it went unnoticed by Snape who had taken the letter and was reading it.

"Let me explain it as best as I can. He said there are three spies, I'm one; then, there is a girl and a boy. The girl is a friend of his. For a moment I thought it was Granger but she doesn't have a brother, to my knowledge, plus he has always thought of Hermione as a little more than a friend." Ron was going to say something but stopped by a look from Dumbledore. "From what I can tell the spies are Ginny Weasley and Percy Weasley."

"How can you tell?" Ron shouted.

"Because they are brother and sister. He said to ask the girl spy away from her brother's eye. Percy is working as Fudge's scribe, which is where the 'under Fudge's wing' comes in at. And Ginny is 'combined at the mind' with Potter from the Chamber of Secrets. Once you save someone from a live or death situation you usually make a connection with them usually."

"How is Ginny getting information?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

There was movement under the table as Hermione kicked Ron as hard as she could.

"I believe Ron was just telling us." Hermione said with everyone's attention on Ron now.

"I kind of told her what was going on." Dumbledore was furious.

"WHAT GOES ON IN AN ORDER MEETING IS NOT TO BE DISCUSSED OUTSIDE THE MEETING." Dumbledore bellowed causing the house to shake.

"Why did you do that?" Mr. Weasley said surprising everyone at his angry tone.

"He needed someone to feel superior to." Hermione answered.

"What about his calling you noble?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"The Noble Slytherin House. I'm a noble often spoken which also shows that the third spy person we are looking for is Slytherin and he said something about a ferret." Ron burst out quivering with laughter.

"Malfoy was turned into a ferret by the fake Moody two years ago." All heads turned to him and back to Snape. Dumbledore who anticipated the questions stopped them.

"For now let's uncover this mystery, then we can go into the 'why'."

"We are to use Percy by giving him the information shown. He says that the Dark Lord has Fudge under his power as Fudge has Percy, once the message is across to the Dark Lord he will go after Potter." Pale faces went around the room everyone preparing to shout when Dumbledore stopped them.

"I do not agree with Harry's way of putting it but I do believe in sacrifices."

"Besides," Snape said picking up after Dumbledore, "Potter is not dumb as he used to. The boy has been in hiding for a year, yet no one, not even yourself, can find him."

_Flash Back Ends_

Hermione did not notice that her crying had attracted the attention of Alex, Harry's son. Once she opened her eyes she yelped out of surprise and began mumbling to herself. 'This is not a young extreme replica of Harry Potter stand beside me', over and over to herself. The young Harry chuckled.

"I'm not her to make you insane, I'm here to comfort you."

"You sure could have fooled me." Hermione said back with a smile.

A brief thought flashed through her mind; what if this was all a big 'put-together' by Voldemort. A scheme that could have her killed in a second. And her she was just laughing along with it. She had to find a way out of here. She should, probably, get some information also.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Very subtle Hermione she thought, scolding herself.

"He's is at work." He said with a sigh. The word 'work' caught Hermione's attention.

"Work?" She asked hinting on to the word.

"Yes, 'work', as in; job, money making; food and home supplying; as in…"

"I get the idea." Hermione said stretching and yawning. "Whose room are we in now?" She said finally picking up on the snowflake-colored room.

"We are in Harry's room." He said closing a door to Hermione's left, where she clearly heard snoring. He came back with a hand behind his back.

"Do you need anything?" He asked much to Hermione's pleasure.

"Yes. Do you know where my wand is?" The boy shuffled around awkwardly. He seemed to be thinking something over. The hand behind his back started shaking. He pulled a long ash stick from behind his back, her wand.

Hermione was beginning to get suspicious and wary about the supposedly son of Harry. Why would he have her wand? The question caught her mind as Hermione would herself nervous of her ebony haired captor. He had he wand. Who knows what kind of damage he could do to her! She knew she had to get her wand back and fast.

Thinking quickly, which she was known for doing, Hermione tried to formulate a possible way of getting her wand back. She devised a plan in record time but she didn't have time to congratulate herself. Just as usual, time wasn't on her side. She had to get the wand and get it now.

"My wand, please." She said as soft and friendly as she could. Her voice rose to a high in the middle of the sentence, and she prayed he had not noticed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hermione, but, It's very hard to tell if your trying to befuddle me or not. And I'm not trying die before I have children." He said in a deep voice and swinging causing Hermione to jump.

Her, try to befuddle and hurt him. It was absurd; it was ridiculous, and yet… NO. Hermione would not let herself be intimidated by a twelve-year-old. She knew a scandal when she saw it and this whole act was the very synonym of scandal and treachery. But still, there were possibilities and he seemed very modest…

"Please, give me my wand. If there is anyone who scared of being tricked and hurt its me. Look at me, I'm in the bed of a guy who saved my life many a time and went missing close to two years ago. Now I meet his presumably twelve-year-old son. And…" She was stopped mid-sentence by laughter.

A mocking laughter that almost tore at her heart poured forth from the mouth of the young raven-haired boy. It scared Hermione to death. Never before in her life had she heard such laughter.

Wait, that's not true! A reminiscence of what happened last night, the rape of her mother, appeared to her. A specter of those laughing and cheering Death Eaters came rolling into her head. Even though the anguished screaming of her mother suppressed the taunts and ruthless rousing of the Death Eaters, Hermione had heard them. She had tried so hard on not hearing the screams that she heard the jocular incites of the Death Eaters. The very insights that Hermione abhorred; as well as the men who made them.

The recalling of that nightmare sent Hermione into a spasm of tear and wretched weeping. As soon as she began weeping the boy was holding her. It was pitiful but she did not care, she needed compassion and since the boy was the only person around…

After some time the crying the dying died down into small sobs. Hermione opened her eyes and she for the first time, knew that this boy was really the son of Harry James Potter. Only Harry or someone like him could comfort her like that. She looked up at him into his green eyes – so much like Harry's – and smiled. The smile was returned with a pat on the head.

Swishing movement caught her attention. Hermione quickly chastised herself for letting down her guard. A door burst open and a box of tissue came flying towards them. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. The bo… Harry's son looked at her in a puzzled way.

"Thanks." She said taking the tissue. "And not only (sniff) for the tissues, but also for the (sniff and blow) help."

"No problem." He said placing her wand next to her. Hermione beamed.

She was about to thank him when the big door, next to the bathroom, opened to reveal a smiling Harry. Harry's son rushed from Hermione's side to Harry's and snatched a big from him.

"Took you long enough, dad." Harry's son said. Harry smiled a smile that showed no happiness. He twitched his son's ear none to playfully.

"I'm going to help Hermione find some clothes," His grip increased causing the boy to stand on his tiptoes, "and when we return, I want to see Alexandra out of your bed and in hers." He said in a very loving tone. When he left go of his son's ear, the boy flew from the room into his.

Harry chortled somewhat and turned to Hermione. Their eyes met, being eye to eye Harry beckoned for her to follow. She got up and followed him through a suspected closet door. As she went through the doorway a strange aura bathed her body. But before she could examine it, it disappeared. She was right. There were clothes upon clothes. And the strangest mystery of it all was that they all were clothes that would fit Hermione perfectly. She turned to Harry to see him looking at her. Before she could ask a question he answered.

"The room examined your figure and picked out clothes and shoes that would fit." Harry said pointing to a man section to his left that just popped up.

Without invitation Hermione dispersed herself into the clothing lines. Whilst doing so she heard Harry murmur under his breath about girls being crazy about shopping. She whipped out on him in a flash causing him to jump back a few feet.

"Not all girls are clothes maniacs you know…" Her eyes caught a piece of laundry to the right of Harry." Oh, my, gosh, look at that thong. It would fit perfectly under that dress…" And she was off again. Harry shook his head in disbelief and followed her.

After a while of being trailed by Harry, Hermione turned and glared at him.

"Are you going to follow me to the bathroom too?" She asked waiting to pounce on him.

"Well, I was wondered how that red and black thong and that red and black tube-top would fit together." He ducked as she tried to cuff him.

She growled and pounced once more. She feinted to the left and then to the right, throwing Harry into a rack of bras. Hermione bent down and got a hold of one of his ears. She pulled him upright without letting go of the ear. He followed her with his head down, trying hard not to bring any sudden movement s of his head.

When they were back in the room, Harry's son, an unknown girl and two grown men met them. When they saw Harry being pulled out by his ears and covered by bras, they could not resist laughing. Hermione felt Harry's ears increase exothermic heat. She let go of Harry's ear and beckoned over the girl, who had to be the same age as Harry's son.

"Can you show me to the bathroom, please?" Hermione said politely.

"Sure. Then we can have a same girl to girl chat." The girl said with a nod.


	3. The Panthers' Story

**I forgot to do this in the beginning of the Story, so, I shall do it now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has Harry Potter on it. That marvelous creation belongs to JKR. People. Think. If I owned Harry Potter, do you I would be writing on Fanfiction? No, really! Come on!**

The Panthers' Story 

Twenty minutes later Hermione came out of the luxurious bathroom with Alexandra on her heels. Hermione wore a white T-shirt with black cut-off strips hanging down from the sides covering some tight black Levi Jeans. She had just taken a silent shower. It was very weird to feel and see the water and, yet, not hear it.

Alexandra told her that Harry's shower was the only shower in this mansion that was silenced. Alexandra told her that people trying to attack him while he was vulnerable had concerned Harry. This shocked Hermione. She wondered why Harry would think someone was after him other than Voldemort…

She shook off that feeling and thought. She was so anxious to speak to Harry that she almost forgot to put on her undergarments. Alexandra had to stop her from running out of the bathroom without them on. She didn't waste time on shoes either; she quickly threw on white sandals. Hermione noticed that there wasn't anyone outside in Harry's bedroom. Alexandra silently pointed to a door a little way down. Hermione finally realized how big the house was – or at least suite as she was told by Alexandra.

She passed through the doors to the sitting room. The room's snow-colored textured welcomed her and radiated with sunlight from the large circular windows. They were very artistic and strange. It, like the rest of the suite, seemed to have been decorated by an artist. It could have only taken a very good artist to make such a marvelous skylight and bathroom. Hermione pondered upon it in her shower that the person who designed this suite must have been very creative. She wondered how Harry got an apartment like this.

But what had really captivated her attention was the fact that Harry had a library. That was the first thing Alexandra told her. Hermione knew that when it came to books; Harry wasn't the most _involved_ person she knew. It _had_ been that neither Harry nor Ron read books. It was her who did the voluntary and extra reading and studying. But that, as well many other things, seemed to have changed during that two-year period. Ron had picked up the habit of reading since he had no one to play chess with or talk about Quidditch, constantly, with. Hermione didn't mind much of the change of Ron's attitude, but the fact that Ron was hanging around those Ravenclaws sent ripples of shock and dislike down her spine.

Hermione, in her third year, found herself liking her two best friends as more than just friends. That liking progressed into love and yet, she had loved them both. When Harry disappeared before their fifth year, all of that love shifted to Ron. But she and Ron both found out, during much fighting and difficult mishap, that they did not belong together. So, Hermione found herself putting faith in Harry to sweep her heart away. Yet, as usual, neither did reality or fate seem to be her side.

One, Harry had a son. He had to come from somewhere. Even though he is at least twelve, he had to have come out of the lineage of the Potters. Hermione concluded that on her woman's intuition. Therefore, he had to have a mother. Who she was, Hermione did not know. Alexandra only told Hermione of a few minor things. Most having to do with the 'where's' and 'hows'. She did not answer any of the questions that Hermione asked her, straightforward. She only told Hermione that she, Hermione, would be speaking to Harry soon and that Hermione could ask Harry those questions.

Two, with all of the changes Harry seemed to have undergone, she doubted that their friendship would ever be the same. Hermione wanted Harry to go back home – the wizarding world actually, since her home brought up memories producing excruciating misery – she wanted life to be the same as it was before Harry went missing. But Harry seemed so in peace here and doing what he does, why would he ever leave this for a world a misery and torture, the likes of which Hermione has known.

And finally, three. Three was the most important one. It put to risk all that Dumbledore (with a little Harry on the side) had worked so hard for. If it was known that Harry was in willing contact with Voldemort…

Ally, Alexandra, had told Hermione of the 'snake-face' that used to visit Harry every now and then. She told of some other happenings that Hermione did not want to think about. All she knew was that she really had to talk to Harry _now_.

But could she really abandon the thought of Harry making deals with Voldemort. Even if those deals were to protect his son. Could she really shake off that used feelings Ally had installed upon her? The feeling from how Harry had used the Order of Phoenix, how he had manipulated them to send Voldemort after him.

Hermione still remembered that meeting. She remembered afterwards how Dumbledore had visibly weakened. How he had broke down and told of the real reasons for Voldemort going after Harry. He told of the prophecy. How 'neither could live while the other survived'. How Harry would be the only one able to destroy Voldemort. All of this was done and said after most of the Order was gone.

Hermione remembered how both Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall had broke down and cried. She remembered the way Ron looked as he ran out of the room. How Ginny, Sirius, the Twins, the rest of the Weasleys, and Snape all had to take a seat to digest the information. How she had questioned the Prophecy's validity and how Dumbledore doggedly stated his conformity and conviction of the Prophecy. Dumbledore also told of his attempts to track Harry down.

He also told of his wanting to tell Harry about the prophecy. Remus immediately raged over this, claiming that if Harry were told this he would collapse with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dumbledore stated how he believed Harry already knew of the Prophecy.

Now, after knowing the Prophecy and Harry's involvement in it, if they were to get the very suspicion of Harry going dark…

Hermione shuddered. That very thought was horrid, so terrible that Hermione jerked the hand she had placed on the library doorknob. The jerking movements caused Hermione to open the door. The door opened without a peep or creak. She stepped inside quietly and shut the door. She turned slowly inspecting the library.

The room was lit of a skylight, which did not surprise Hermione. There were so many books. Hermione could have lost herself in the room and never would have known it. There were two ceiling high and half-room length bookcases in the center of the room; they criss-crossed each other. Three whole walls of the room were filled to the brink with books. Hermione found later on that each row of shelves had different types of magic and non-magic books.

Noises from beyond the center criss-crossed bookshelves caught her attention. She followed the sound of voices cautiously. Hermione could not shake the feeling of being watched. Her hand instinctually went to her wand and she quickened her pace. She felt the gaze lessened, as she was a little way from the center bookshelves.

A cloud passed overhead and the light in the room dimmed somewhat. Though the light problem had dizzied Hermione in a way, she could still see straight ahead. Harry stood gazing down over the shoulder of Alex who seemed to be doing homework. The sound of her feet alerted them of her arrival. She watched as Harry bent down and whispered something into the ear of Alex. Alex quickly collected his things, got up and walked pass Hermione with a smirk on his face. Hermione stepped forward directly on the opposite side of the table. Harry walked around that table and stood in front of her.

Once the door closed Harry turned to her. They stood there gazing at each other for a few moments before Harry broke the silence.

"You look good." He said briefly glazing over her body. She blushed. She took a step back and slapped him, hard. As to why she did that she did not know. Then it hit her.

"You have a girlfriend," or wife, she mentally add, "how dare you look at another female." She reared back and slapped him again. She felt a tingle surge through her hand. She stared at Harry for a moment. Harry stared deeply into her eyes before speaking.

"What made you think that I was involved, at this time, with someone?" He said with a sad look on his face. Oh my heavens, what have I done, Hermione thought miserably in her mind.

"I'm sorry Harry, I-I wasn't thinking. Please don't be sad. I'll make it up," She paused at the look that flew onto his face, "maybe not." Harry shook his head.

"That was not polite Hermione." Harry said with a laugh. She noticed that the slaps had not effected him, and that it was her words that had effected him. His eyes were now twinkling mysteriously. "So you wanted to see me?" Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask a, uh few questions." She said with a small cough to clear her throat. She went on stretching and clasping her hand. The slapping him had numbed her hand. He tilted his head somewhat.

"Do you want to sit?" Harry asked. She nodded vigorously.

She mentally slapped herself. Get yourself together, she told herself, this is only Harry. She took a seat in front of Harry. An extremely hot Harry, she told herself keeping her burning face downward. She kept her head down and studied the engravings on the table. A hand pulled her chin upward and she found herself looking into Harry's eyes. His very intoxication eyes, she mentally added.

"If you want answers to your questions look me in the eye like the old Hermione would, I'm sure Dumbledore would want to know everything with straight answers and I can't answer with straight answers without straight questions." He said in a small but reassuring voice. Hermione nodded. "And to make your job easier, I'll start off by telling you what happened two years ago and you can insert questions where ever you please." He removed his hand from under her chin and began his story.

(REFER TO CHAPTER #1 FOR STORY)

_Sometime later_

Sometime later at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, the organization that stood for helping destroying Voldemort, a meeting was held. The headquarters was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. That was the legendary home of the Blacks. A very pure and dark family that was Pureblood down to their very beginning. But the Order did not pay attention to that; there was business to be taken care of.

A special meeting had been called. All the members were talking amongst themselves, there was rarely a time when the Order had been called in an all-out meeting, which consisted of all of its' members, including those still in school. Ron Weasley was one of those in-school members, along with the absent Hermione Granger and the present Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, and Susan Bones. Fred and George Weasley were of age and had been for a year now. Mrs. Weasley had protested it but Dumbledore had had his, very persistent, reasons for doing so. Hermione Granger was usually there but was absent, which went noticed by the other members.

The doors to the meeting room flew open and in walked the leader of the Order, Albus Dumbledore. His silver hair shining with light. He eyes were twinkling magnificently causing more, quieter, whispering to start. Ever since the disappearance of Harry Potter, Dumbledore had been depressed and working far more than usual. So to see a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye meant that there was big, good news, possibly pertaining to Harry.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the meeting room went quiet immediately. He had a mysterious power over people. A power that demanded respect and loyalty, and there was rarely a time when someone could lie to Dumbledore without him knowing about it. Which lead to rumors about him being telepathic. Those rumors were still in circulation by the simpleminded ones in the society.

"Friends, we have excellent news to share." He said in a cheerfully loud voice.

"What's with the 'we', Dumbledore, there is no one else there." Ron said in his usual loud and rude voice. The other members rolled their eyes at him. Ron had been acting snobby and rude since his father had become the Minister of Magic. Everyone also noticed the snarky, important wannabe attitude since the disappearance of Harry Potter.

"'We' as in Hermione Granger and I, have some good news." Dumbledore said with his eyes sparkling now, he never really paid attention to Weasley's tone.

"Where is Granger? She usually the first one here, trying to shake off the ever-ambitious Ronald Weasley." Sirius Black, the still not free convict, said causing most of the Order to laugh. Dumbledore turned around, facing the door and smiled a very large smile.

"She's bringing in our guest." And as he said that, Hermione came in pulling a very stubborn, black panther into the room with her bare hands. It had a dazzling lightening bolt on its' back. It had brilliant green eyes as well. Some of the Order gasped at her bravery; others had their wands out just in case. As she let go, the panther bounded over to a corner, keeping a wary eye on everyone. No one paid that much attention to it afterwards. Their attention was now on Dumbledore who looked grave once more.

"What guest?" Ron said in his snarky voice as everyone other than Hermione nodded at his word. Dumbledore looked over the rim of his half-moon glass, causing Ron to snap his mouth shut.

Another effect Dumbledore had on people. Only, in this situation, everyone was thankful for it.

"Two days ago, at around ten o'clock at night, Voldemort launched an attack," whispering broke out but a clap from Dumbledore stopped it, "Yes, I know many of _us_ did not know of the attack. That is because someone stopped it beforehand. Ms. Granger, if you will?" Hermione nodded. It took her a while to start but after the Panther winked at her, she hurriedly began.

"Two days ago, Death Eaters attacked my house." There were gasps all around the room and exclamations of sympathy. Hermione ignored them, fighting hard to keep the tears down. "Long story short, my parents and my cat along with Hedwig were killed and before they got to me, I was rescued by a man who took on five Death Eaters by himself, without breaking a sweat."

There were more loud exclamations of sympathy and some of wanting details of what happened when an ear-splitting roar rang through the room, causing many to acknowledge the panther's presence once more and shut up. The panther nodded to Hermione as if it were telling her to go on. She did.

"That man's name was Harry Potter." There was a silence, in which several people fainted, while others like Ron gasped. The panther stalked over the Dumbledore and pulled on his robes. The panther jumped into the chair besides Dumbledore's and growled in pleasure as Dumbledore scratched it behind the ears.

"If someone would please wake up our fallen comrades so that Ms. Granger can continue." Dumbledore said from his chair. There was a rush to wake everyone up. Many of the members were too shocked to move. Once everyone was woken, Draco Malfoy asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Why are we just now knowing this?" Heads all around the table nodded in agreement. Everyone else was too shocked to nod.

"Because Draco," Ron growled at her simple usage of Draco's name, "I was a little _tied_ up." A small growl that sounded almost like laughter filled the room, bringing everyone's attention back to the panther that was now pacing around Dumbledore's chair. Hermione continued. "Don't ask what happened, just let me finish my story. All that I can say it that, when I woke up, I found out Harry had a son and some other very interesting things about him." To say that everyone took that lightly would be the understatement of the century.

"W-what?" Ron asked wide-eyed before passing out like many of the others. Once again people had to be woken up, but they stared at Hermione in shock.

The panther that was watching from beside Dumbledore, transformed into a 19 year-old-looking male, with shoulder length black hair. Everyone was surprised at his appearance and slightly more at his being animagus. No one knew who he was or what his name was. No one could even see his face for he was facing Dumbledore. He kneeled beside the chair and spoke.

"This was all very _enlightening_, Dumbledore. But now I really must get back home." Dumbledore seemed saddened by this and remarked gravely. Several people scooted in their seats to get a better view of him.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Would it be alright if I drop by later?" Several members caught the name of the mysterious man. Murmuring and gasps broke out again.

"I take it that by 'I' you mean 'Me and several of my servants'." He said to the dumbfounded Dumbledore. "But of course you can drop by just ask Hermione to give you a portkey." He said before turning around. He stood up.

This time everyone sharply inhaled. They looked at the matured face of Harry Potter. His bright emerald eyes that radiated intelligence and an unknown emotion. Hermione found herself comparing Harry's eyes to Dumbledore's. They both looked very similar. They sparkled. Yet, Harry's eyes swirled. She had just noticed how Harry's seemed to flow coolly. You could get lost in them.

He had a sensitive face that looked peaceful; yet, it looked wary and attentive. He looked like a movie star, someone you would just stop and look at. He looked nothing like the old Harry. He looked more matured than his old self did and Hermione decreed in her mind, that he looked advanced in mind and age.

Remus could be heard in the background murmuring, "So much like his father". Hermione whole-hearted agreed with him. She had seen pictures of Harry's father. To say they looked alike would be an understatement. All of the Potters, namely Harry, Alex, and Harry's father, looked like carbon images of each other. The only difference separating Harry and Alex from the others were their eyes, the only thing that separated those two was Harry's scar.

That vibrant lightning bolt scar stood out on his silky tan face. He smiled and turned to Hermione.

"See you later, Mione." He said before turning around and leaving. No one but Hermione and, from the looks of it, Ginny, noticed how his eyes lingered on those of Cho Chang before darkening. Dumbledore, who had watched Harry leave, turned back to the people in the room.

"As you all can see, we have found Harry Potter. Now the main question is how do we get him involved with the wizarding world." Dumbledore said gravely.

"That was Potter." Draco inquired. "Wow." It was no secret that Draco was gay, which was one of the reasons why his family disowned him. The other reasons were unknown to Hermione. Many of the females in the room agreed with him on Harry's new looks. Hermione too, but secretly.

"What do you mean 'get him involved'? The wizarding world is his home." Sirius said, obviously mad that Harry had not battered an eye at him.

"The wizarding world his home. But so is the muggle world." Dumbledore said.

"You mean Potter would choose the muggle world over the wizarding world." Snape said with disgust.

"I meant, when I went to speak to Mr. Potter today, I found him in a muggle park. He was watching his son play in the public pool..." Mrs. Weasley squeaked with indignity at this, cutting Dumbledore's recollection off.

"POOL! No parent in their right mind would allow a child so young to play in a pool." She shouted. "When I get my hands on him…" Several members looked at her in shock. She never spoke of doing harm to Harry. She was usually the one, at previous meetings, who told off those who said something bad about Harry.

"Ah, you _would_ think that, only if their child wasn't eleven years-old." This confused the members.

"That can't be! If it were, Harry would be twenty-something." Remus inquired. No one made any ill comments about his average thinking since they all were thinking the same. This ought to be interesting, Hermione thought.

Of course she knew what happened, Ginny as well. She and Ginny knew some of the story. It was her reaction that she remembered the most. She could not wait to see their reactions.

"Oh, but it can be so if the child went through Magical Maturing." He said gazing intently at the downtrodden Cho. Various members hissed in outrage.

"But that would mean…" Remus said shocked.

"I'LL KILL HER." Mrs. Weasley yelled out.

"Who is she?" Several members asked.

"What's Magical Maturing?" Ron asked confused. Neville and Susan nodded, obviously worried. She could not blame them for being worried. After seeing the reactions of those in the room she would have as well, of course if she didn't already know. She could not wait to see their reaction when they found out the person was in the very same room with them. Hermione opened her mouth to tell them but someone beat her to it.

"It is when, in any case of magic folk, that the offspring of two parents, is abandoned by one parent and is forced to cling to the other. Usually, the child mentally and physically ages to be able to confide, more so, in that parent over the series of a few months, sometimes weeks. Many cases had it that the child would change gender and/or appearance to more like the parent." Cho Chang said from her seat. Hermione's head snapped in her direction, Dumbledore's gaze deepened. Ginny all but growled from her seat. Cho immediately regretted brought attention to herself.

"Of course _you_ would know all about this." Hermione snarled, surprising many others in the room. Hermione was always polite to Chang after the Cedric accident. Many looked to Dumbledore to see him staring at Cho, almost in a glaring manner. Ginny seemed to be fighting a very strong inner-demon.

"What are you saying Hermione?" Cho said with tears in her eyes. Many of the individuals in the room stared inquisitively. What reason did Cho have to cry, Hermione thought angrily?

"Yes, cry all you like Cho. Harry told me all about how you and him _comforted_ each other over Cedric's death. And how you didn't want to reap the _consequences_." Realization dawned on the room's inhabitants.

"You mean, Cho…" Draco sputtered angrily. He looked towards Ginny. Ginny who some looked as a link to Harry, nodded. Several members had their wands out and were already speaking of kicking her out. Dumbledore raised a hand lazily and wand after wand went down and everyone stopped speaking.

"That year of missing school, was not for grieving was it Ms. Chang?" Dumbledore said with a blank expression. But anyone there could tell he was mad, mad as hell to be exact. The twinkle, that was usually in his eyes, had been replaced by fire. Cho, crying, spoke.

"I was sixteen with a baby in my stomach. My parents were telling me about how I ruined my life and how I was a disgrace to the family. I was pressured to get an abortion," Dumbledore gasped, slightly shocked," but Harry would not have it. Then, my parents were pushing me to give the baby to the hospital. When the baby was born, I never even got a chance to give it a name, before Harry whisked it away." She said crying opening now. No one but Nymphadora Tonks got up to comfort her. Ginny looked like she was going to have a _talk_ to Cho afterwards. And Hermione didn't blame her.

"And how was he going to support this baby." Mrs. Weasley asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"H-he had a job." Cho cried from Tonks' stiff shoulder. Hermione immediately saw that Tonks didn't want to be the one comforting Cho.

"A job doing what?" Several people asked. Here it comes Hermione told herself.

"A-a job with the Mafia." She said through gasps. Hermione almost laughed at the stricken faces.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Most looked to Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ginny to see all three of them nodding slowly. After a while of absolute quiet, someone spoke.

"Is this why, Headmaster, you were trying to figure out a way to get Potter involved with the wizarding world, because he was already so caught up in the muggle crime world?" Snape asked.

"Partly yes, you see Alexander, Harry's son, is already receiving training magic and muggle ways, therefore, he does not need assistance in what we can give. Harry does not want his son to go into our world where he would be fawned over; nor in the muggle where he would be trained to kill. Or in neither worlds, where there would be attempts on Alexander's life." Silently, many nodded. Tonks escorted the crying Cho out of the room.

"Besides, Harry's deal with Voldemort is over." Hermione said before clamping her hand over her mouth. Every head, including Dumbledore's snapped in her direction. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me. What deal?" Mad-eye Moody asked. Dumbledore looked at Hermione questioningly.

"W-well. From what Harry told me. After he had us, let Voldemort find him, he met with Voldemort." There were sharp intakes of breath once again. "Harry promised to stay out of Voldemort's way if Voldemort did a few favors for him." Hermione laughed here causing some of the members to glare suspiciously at her. "Voldemort of course, was not going to have it, so he threatened Harry's son's life. I bet he wishes he hadn't." Some gasped.

"What happened?"

"Harry shot him, with a muggle gun. With there being anti-apparition and port-key wards all around Harry's house, Voldemort was completely at his mercy. With his life on the line, Voldemort quickly agreed to it, also because from what Harry said, he pissed his pants." Hermione fell out of her seat from laughing so hard. Some of the other muggleborns in the room laughed as well, rather forcefully. Hermione was glad no one but Dumbledore knew legismency so well or they would have known she was lying. Dumbledore gave her a look that said he would be speaking to her later. She even noticed Snape and Ginny raising an eyebrow at her.

"Let's rephrase, shall we." Sirius said in a somewhat hectic tone. "Harry works with the Mafia, which is almost a muggle version of Death Eaters. They kill and steal and…"

"Get on with it! We know what the Mafia does." Tonks said angrily as she came back into the room. Sirius continued.

"Harry has a son, a eleven year-old son. He used us to get what he wanted. Made deals with Voldemort. Am I missing anything?" He said hysterically.

"Ge' a hol' on yer'self," Hagrid said. "Beside', maybe we coul' ge' 'Arry to ans'er some questions." Several others voiced their opinions. " 'Sides yer' missin' the fact tha' Harry is a Animagus." Hagrid boisterously added to himself, happily.

"Yes, that is a great idea that I have already discussed with Harry." Dumbledore said as he spoke over the exclamations. "He asked that I speak to Ms. Granger about a portkey to his house. My guess is that she has been keyed into the wards around the estate." Hermione nodded and placed a hand on a beautiful necklace that was around her neck. All of the ladies 'oh' and 'awed' at the pure gold necklace with a beautiful red and white pendant on it.

"Harry told me that he bought this as a present if he had a daughter. That with this necklace, no matter what happened to him, he would always be close to her." This was followed by more 'oh how sweet' and 'isn't he quite the poet'. Hermione looked to Dumbledore, who nodded, before squeezing the diamond pendant on the necklace.

The pendant flashed a bright red. Everyone around looked on in wonderment. Hermione felt a warming sensation that spread throughout her body. It was a loving feeling that she embraced. It brought a tingle to her. It filled her with strength and happiness. This feeling lasted till the doors of the meeting room, once more, flew open.

In charged two panthers. Both had pure black fur, a very rich black that almost made them look like two shadows gliding across the floor. Both walked gracefully and warily and both had pure emerald eyes. The only differences were that one had a lighting bolt running down its' back and the other didn't. And the other difference was that the one with the lightning bolt stripe was bigger.

The bigger panther transformed into Harry whilst the other eyed the occupants of the room warily. Hermione knew of course that the other panther was Alexander.

"Is something wrong?" Harry purred lavishly. Hermione flushed deeply. Harry realizing his voice, coughed slightly to clear it. "Sorry."

"No problem. We were wondering if…" Dumbledore was cut off by a ringing sound coming from Harry's pocket.

Many of the Order members had their wands trained on either the pocket or Harry. Harry seemed to know what was going on because he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device.

"It's just my cellular-phone," At their blank expressions he explained, "It's a muggle device for wireless communication." This seemed to help some of them but others still did not understand mostly those who did not know what a wire was. They had their wands on high, just in case. The panther, Alexander, growled protectively while Harry answered the call. He put it up to his ear before speaking.

"Potter…Now…sure…twenty minutes…finally…I'll be there…" Harry hung up. Dumbledore looked fascinated by the device and Hermione knew that if Mr. Weasley were here, that he would be too.

Harry turned his attention to Alexander.

"Got to go, see you at home at dinner. Show them the house for me." Alexander nodded his head, slowly. Harry waved good-bye to the Order and left.

The panther transformed into Alexander. There was a murmuring of how he looked exactly like Harry. Hermione and Ginny waved at him and he winked seductively. Hermione blushed crimson and Ginny fluttered her eyelashes. What was wrong with her? The son of the man she liked was seducing her. This was too confusing.

"Ron it looks like you have some…"

"…Competition over the heart…"

"…Of our lovely Hermione Granger."

"Just stay away from our sister." The Weasley twins said completing each other's sentences and bringing attention to the blushing Hermione and now Ginny. Ron went red causing Alexander and those in the room to laugh.

"I like those two already." The eleven year-old said to Hermione, causing the twins to flutter their eyelashes.

"Everyone meet Alexander Potter. He will be choosing those who will be going to view the house." Hermione said. He winced badly at his name.

"I prefer the name Alex to Alexander. Call me Alexander and I will stab, bite, and destroy you." He said in a voice that said he was not joking around. "Not even my father dares to call me _Alexander_, and he gave that _name_." He said with extreme dislike of the name.

"I like this kid already." Tonks, who hated to be called by her first name (Nymphadora) also, said causing laughter to ring around the table.

"So Alex, who do you choose?" Dumbledore said suddenly.

"Well, I've looked in my dad's pensieve and spoke to him so I go with: Uncle Moony, Grandpa Padfoot, Hermione, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Weasley Junior and Twins, Granddad Dumbledore, Snape, and Malfoy Junior." He said looking at his watch. "Besides Ginny has already seen the house."

The next instant he was grabbed in a bone-crushing hug by Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore.

"He called me Granddad." Dumbledore said with tears in his eyes. The members were clutching their sides and falling out of their seats laughing uproariously at the display.

"He called me Uncle Moony." Remus said.

"Did you hear what he called me, Grandpa Padfoot. That has a ring to it." Hermione laughed as Alex changed into a snake and slithered away from the hugging trio.

Suddenly all laughing stopped. Every eye was on the snake that was slithering up Dumbledore's chair. Even the Hugging Trio had stopped crying. The snake transformed into Alex and spoke with an impatient tone.

"Yes, I have two forms, I get them from my father. Now, we really must be going."

"Y-yes of course." Dumbledore said as he quickly detached himself from the still-hugging duo.

"How did you… How are we going to get there?" Ron asked.

"We are going to be using Mione's necklace." The twins' heads snapped as the looked at each other, "'Mione" they mouthed to each other, they turned and smiled devilishly at Hermione and Alex.

"'Mione and Alex"

"K-I-s-s-I-n-g…"

"First came…" They stopped abruptly as they found a knife zooming between them and planted in the wall behind them.

"Do you wish to continue that?" Alex said with another knife posed and ready. The twins paled while everyone else looked on in awe. Mrs. Weasley clutched her heart almost fainting.

"Another thing I picked up from my dad, his perfect knife throwing. But I am a different person than my father. Had you have said that to him, _both_ of you would have a knife in your arm, or neck." His light green eyes were cold as ice, he raised a hand and the knife in the wall came flying back to him.

The occupants of the room watched as Alex mechanically strapped the knives to holsters on his arms and legs. He stood up again and walked over to Hermione. He reached around her neck and slowly moved a hand over her exposed skin. The pendant turned green and stayed that color. Hermione felt those sensations again. She shivered and moaned softly. Alex's hand was about to touch the pendant when he was shoved against the wall, hard.

"What do you think your doing?" Ron said as he held Alex to the wall by the scruff of his neck.

"RON STOP." Came many shouts but Ron didn't listen. Alex relaxed into the wall. Hermione could tell he was planning something. In the blink of an eye and before Ron could react, Alex had Ron pinned to the floor with a series of moves. He jumped and head-butted Ron into the floor before socking him in his stomach.

As soon as Ron's grip loosened, Ron found himself dragged upward and backed up against the wall with a knife threatening his throat and life. Though he knew the boy was smaller than he was, the boy had high strength and agility. Those in the room expected Ron to either faint or wet himself.

"If I were you, I would keep my hands to myself. If my father didn't see you as his friend, which I don't know why he does, you would in such critical condition right now. As for 'Mione I would never do anything like that to her," He smiled at Hermione, "without her permission, of course. Besides, you have as much chance at getting to 'Mione as I do. And I really do think she would rather be my mother than girlfriend." Hermione sputtered incoherent words as the room was filled with more laughter.

Alex pulled the knife away from the steaming Ron and walked over to Hermione. He pressed his hand to the pendant and Hermione shone a green color.

"Amazing, Mrs. Potter, ah sorry, Ms. Granger is our human portkey." Dumbledore said as Hermione glared at him. Chortling erupted everywhere. "Meeting over."

Alex clapped his hands impatiently and those who he had said could come came over and followed Alex's example. They placed their hands on Hermione. Ron seemed a little mad at this and because the twins seemed to be in the mood for giving massages. But once everyone was touching Hermione he gave a password "Potter/Darwin Mansion".

There was a pause before everyone felt the pull at the navel. The swirling mass of colors that surrounded them seemed to be checking them. Each one of the travelers flashed red. Hermione was sure it was checking for unwanted visitors. When this believed checking was done the colors receded. They were left standing in a beautiful entrance to a large landscape.

"This is the driveway." Alex said before he took a deep breath before going into informative tour guide mode. "The driveway was made, like the house, by magic. The Darwins bought the materials used. Which is why the house is named the Darwin/Potter Mansion. Both were founders. Any questions"

They shook their heads in response. Alex continued with his in description of the landscape. The driveway was made of white and black stones. They were kept clean by magic. The mansion was built on flat terrain and was the only house in the area. One hundred acres surrounded the mansion. The house itself was fourteen acres, not including any decks, gardens, or the driveway.

The driveway was of elegant décor. Draco even commented on how royal it looked. It circled the front of the house as a base for the cars. Though there were never any cars parked in the driveway unless the owner of the car was in a hurry to get in the house. The driveway was centered on a magnificent piece of artwork made by Harry. It was of black marble and in the shape of a panther.

Alex explained that the panther, being Harry's animagus form, was used as the mark of the Darwins. When asked why, he didn't comment, but he said they would find out later.

The driveway was surrounded by towering rose bushes and immaculate marble water fountains. Each, like the center piece, were created by Harry and in the form of a panther, though the only difference was that these were made with different poses and in white marble, with water shooting out of different places. The driveway led away from the house in a singular path that Alex said met the first security check and then the road. Another seemed to curve around the house.

When asked of security, Alex laughed and said the only ways into the house were secured. He would not express further.

As they continued towards the house, Hermione took in the landscape. Alex said the back of the house held two gardens. One for Harry, if he was ever at home. And the other garden was for the animals. When asked about what animals, he said they would be shown at the end of the tour.

They approached the majestic looking mansion. It was white in color with balconies sprouting evenly above each side of the grand French doors. Alex spoke of there being three floors. Each floor, from Hermione sight, had four balconies. The mansion curved around half of the circular driveway, while the other side seemed to go straight back.

Alex explained that the garage was built into the side of the mansion, which explained the path that curved around the house. After he explained what cars were and their uses, he opened the doors to the house.

To say the mansion was beautiful would be an understatement. Hermione could not find a good enough word in her vocabulary to describe the entrance. Even though this was the second time she saw it, it still took her breath away.

"WOW!" Sirius said taking the words right out of many mouths.

There was a marble floor that seemed to glisten with light from the dramatic glass windows that were opened above the grand doors. The whole house seemed to be of a white swirled color. It was a color that there never seem to be too much of. The whole house, in Hermione opinion, was lit by sunlight. When told this, Alex explained that only in the even when the sun was down did they cut on lights. It gave the house a majestic look he said.

There were magnificent sculptures that graced the hall. They were of men, women, animals, and heavenly images. They were sculpted in dramatic poses. There were statues that seemed to sparkle with sunlight. There were dramatic columns that expanded from the floor to the ceiling. And once again, everything was in white. Hermione looked up for the second time in two days at the celestial painting on the cathedral ceiling. It was of a Greek mythological heavenly landscape and Greek Mythological beings and animals in one glorious scene of relaxation. The most interesting thing about the painting was that it was not actual painting, it was stained glass held up and together by magic.

"The ceiling was the only piece of artwork in the house that was not created by my father." Everyone looked to him shocked. "He was quite proud of his artworks. When he has free time on his hands he does wonders. Many people have asked for him to do work for them, and he says that if there is ever a time he wanted to retire from the Mafia, he would go professional."

He smiled at this and took another breath before explaining the separate halls leading away from the doors.

"One, the one to the left of the grand stair case, leads to the gardens, indoor aquarium, and the animal quarters. The one to the right leads to the kitchens, the meeting room, and the indoor deck. The deck leads to the outdoor pond and the forest preserve. There is an outdoors game center. Usually were my father and my friends from school play basketball, football, American football, and other games."

"Is there a basement?" Hermione said remembering what Harry said about staying out of the basement. Alex studied Hermione for a moment before nodding. He led them up the crystal, glass staircase. It had banisters made of oak wood that was polished to perfection.

"Is this staircase safe?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking behind Hermione.

"Yes, it was reinforced be magic." Alex answered.

"Of course." She said politely.

Once they were on the top of the stair, Hermione, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley marveled at the view of the landscape off the top of stairs.

"This is the second floor of the mansion. It consists of the Potter Suite, the Darwin Suite, and the guestrooms. Each guestroom has a walk-in closet, sky-lit sitting room and bedroom, a fireplace, and a kitchenette. The guestrooms are down the hall to left or right, not depending on where you are standing. Each room is carpeted in some kind of white carpet. There is no carpet on the floors in the transition halls or rooms.

"Where is the Potter Suite?" Ron asked.

"Right behind those doors. But I don't know where the Darwin Suite is." Hermione said briefly pointing to two twin doors behind them. Alex nodded.

"How do you know?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes, ever since Ron had been hanging around those Ravenclaws he had been doing that eyebrow thing, he thought it looked cool on him.

"Yes Hermione, please explain to us how you know where the Potter Suite is." Alex said with his devilish grin. Hermione returned one right back.

"Right after you tell your father how you knew where Ally's room was." Alex paled and laughter was heard from behind them. Two men, who Hermione identified as David and James, were laughing as they came out of the snowy-textured Suite.

"She got you there, Alex." David said. Alex frowned at them.

"Numskulls, dad's visitors; Dad's visitors, meet the numskulls." Alex said introducing them to each other. David told everyone their real names after cuffing Alex on the head.

"Ah. If it isn't little Hermione. You know how long it took me and Dobby, the house-elf, to clean that carpet after you spilled your juice on it." James said menacingly, Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, laugh all you like." He said playfully turning his nose upwards.

"It _was_ kind of your fault for sneaking upon her like that." David said grinning at the memory. James rolled his eyes. A clock from the Suite rung out, announcing the change of hour.

Suddenly Alex's eyes went wide.

"Um, guys I have to go. Can you show them where the Darwin Suite is and to the Potter Suite, the outside and the third floor as well?" Alex asked not really waiting for a reply as he flew down the stairs and out the door.

"That boy is worser than his father."

"At what?" A chilling voice said from down the hall.

"At making exits. I swear he…" He did the three 'P's' He paused, paled, and pivoted. He turned in the direction of the voice.

Harry was walking towards them with a cheerless smile on his face. He glared at David.

"Yes, David."

"I didn't say nothing did I James?" He said pleadingly to James who smiled and turned to Harry.

"He said the Alex was worser than you at making exits." He said honestly.

"Really." Harry stepping forward. His eyes blazing fire. His eyes changed to their swirling normal color when he turned to James. "I need to borrow you car. I seem to have misplaced my keys." Harry said to James.

"Well, you can't use my car after you banged it up last time." James said crossing his arms across his chest. "Besides why don't you summon you keys?"

"I placed anti-detection charms on them." Harry said exasperatedly. Hermione along with the other watched them confronting each other.

"Very wise idea, still the answer is no."

"I didn't even bang up your car. It was Wilson here who did it." Harry said nodding to David.

"HARRY!" David screamed as James' brown eyes moved to glare at him.

"You told me Harry did it." He said advancing on the slightly shorter man.

"You can kill each other later, I have to go to a _meeting_." Harry said flinching. The other two stared at him for a moment.

"When did that happen?" David said.

"Two days ago, they killed seven Panthers. Luckily, I got out of there before the fuzz came." James tossed some keys to Harry before Harry raced down the stairs and out the door.

"You know, I think you were right about the exit thing." James said to David.

"What is a meeting." Hermione asked. James held up a finger and stepped up to the stairs.

He raised his hand and the stairs rose. Hermione gasped in surprise. The before descending stairs, now _ascended_ to a level Hermione didn't notice was there.

"That is the Darwin Suite. It is larger than it looks. It's actually larger than the Potter Suite. There is a space expanded spell on it." He said.

"Why would there be so much trouble to protect the Darwins?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, were are as loyal as Hufflepuffs…"

"And as cunning as Slytherins." David said completing James' sentence.

"_Our_ job is to protect the Darwins with our lives. And Harry took it to the next level." James said in an admiring way.

"Instead of building the Darwin Suite where anyone could reach it, he built it where only those keyed into the wards around this place could get in." David said snapping his fingers. The staircase changed into its original position.

"Harry made his Suite where anyone would think the Darwin Suite was." James said.

"That's suicide." Hermione said in a rather loud voice.

"It's Harry's job as part of our 'Mafian family' to protect Darwin. He was made Darwin's heir because of his ideas and knowledge."

"Heir?" Snape asked.

"Well, technically, Alexandra, Darwin's daughter, is the heir. But she has to marry first. Harry was chosen to run the empire for her and her husband, unless they chose a different person. But it is no secret that Ally has the hots for Alex, so if they get married they, their firstborn child, or Harry will automatically be made to run the empire." James said opening the doors to the Potter Suite.

"It sounds complicated." Hermione said. Something was tugging at her brain, as if she was forgetting something.

"Not really, it's kind of like Pureblooded Intermarrying." Malfoy said. "If I was to marry the _daughter_, God forbid, of a heir to a line, whilst I and my _wife_ would still be heir, my child, usually firstborn, would be heir and the father-in-law would still be heir if he was alive." David looked at Draco piercingly for a moment before letting out an exclamation.

"Your gay." Draco nodded proudly. Snape rolled his eyes. "You and James should get along just like hotdogs and buns." He laughed. James didn't even batter an eye at him.

"If you go down the hall, on either sides, you would see a elevator that goes up to the third floor and down to the first and basement. The third floor was the only floor not decorated by Harry. I remember when Harry was building the house, that our boss had to threaten Harry's job to make him take a break." James said laughing. He continued.

"The house was constructed by Harry and the mostly designed and decorated by Harry. He put up wards around the house and…"

"Wards?" Dumbledore asked. "How can Harry put up wards, that is very complicated magic?"

"Harry can do a lot of things when he puts his mind to it. He designed our security system that is nearly infallible, indestructible, and indefinably impenetrable. This place is unplottable to any magical means of detection. He has so many wards around the place that it takes five minutes to apparate or portkey on or off the land. Unless, of course, you are keyed into the wards, even then it takes you a while to get in. And then you go through other wards and stuff. And let's not go into the muggle security." James said shaking his head.

"You guys are wizards?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but anyway, let's continue shall we?" David asked beckoning them to follow James.

They arrived in a snowy-textured sitting room, Hermione instantly verified as Harry's. The carpet was soft and fluffy and as were the couches and pillows. (I made a change to the living quarters) There were five shiny oak doors to the front of them. A fireplace built with white stones graced the area. Above the mantle, for the first time, Hermione noticed a picture of Cho and Harry. James followed her gaze.

"That's Cho, Alex's mother. She abandoned him and Harry. She caused Alex to have to go through Magical Maturing." He snarled. Everyone was looking at him.

"She had the nerve to come her demanding to see Alex. I swear, if Harry was not such a gentleman, he would have done something horrid to her." David said in the same tone James used.

"How did she know where he lived?" Sirius asked. James pointed to the chain around Hermione's neck.

"That necklace was handmade by Harry to be given to Cho, which it was, and if they ever had a daughter, it was to be passed to her. It brought the wearer to Harry. The day she came here, Harry snatched off her neck and had her thrown off the property. She and Harry have never seen each other since." He said in a sad tone. "Harry really cared for her. We've even met her. She was the quietest and sweetest girl we had ever met. Harry was even thinking about marrying her before…" He stopped and shook his head.

That was the third time in the past two days had someone gone on about how Harry loved Cho until something happened. She could never get what happened afterwards.

"Well, enough of that," James said with a sigh, he brought their attention back to the room.

He went into an explaining of the room. Hermione already knew most of it. The whole suite was lit by skylight. There was a library and it consisted of magical and non-magical books. It was the largest library in the entire Mansion. Harry had seen to it that anyone was allowed in the library but he kept a part of that library secret.

"What is in that part of the library?" Tonks asked.

"Harry's private library consist of books on spells that are, ah, bordering and beyond bordering spells."

"You mean the DARK ARTS?" Sirius yelled.

"Yes, if you're your bias, to you they would be Dark Arts. Harry considers them as 'interesting spells'. No one but Harry is allowed in there. Heck, no one but Harry knows who to get in there, except Snakeface." David said. Hermione gasped.

"You mean Voldemort has been in this house?" Dumbledore said shocked.

"Yeah, he was trying so hard to bribe Harry into not coming back to the wizarding world." James said with a grin.

"That doesn't sound like Voldemort." Sirius said.

"Well," He continued with the tour, "to the left of the library is Weaponry, which is where we will be going next, to the left of that is the training room. Alex's training room to be exact. Harry really doesn't spend much time in there. After we visit the Weaponry we go to Harry's bedroom."

After saying this, David walked to the Weaponry door and opened it. They rest of them followed him in. Hermione gasped at the variation of weapons and objects. There were tons of guns and knives. There were swords hung on the walls. She saw small little objects that seemed to be electronic. She was just about to reach for one when James gave a warning:

"Don't touch anything, other than the fact that everything in here has an anti-stealing charm on it, some of the items are magical."

"If the house is so impenetrable, why does Harry need so many weapons?" Draco asked in awe.

"He works with the Mafia, he needs weapons." David said.

"And I said that the house was nearly impenetrable. There have been times when someone has broke in. Like that mouse-boy, Worm-ass I think his name was."

"_Wormtail_?" Sirius asked menacingly.

"Yeah," James said with a laugh, "he thought that Harry didn't have Anti-Animagus Wards around this house. He came in, in here to be exact, and tried to take the Eye of Ra diamond." He pointed to a head-sized gem implanted in the wall by the magical weapons. "He decided to stick around." Hermione examined the gem closer and she could easily make out a rat curled scared in the corner.

She gasped. After a few others gasped Sirius asked a question.

"Can he be taken out?" They nodded and said in union.

"'Only by the person he betrayed'." Sirius looked at Lupin whose eyebrows had shot into his hairline.

"You know what this means Padfoot?" Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"It's too good to be true." Sirius said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, David help them get him out, and make sure they don't kill him." He said to David who nodded. James escorted everyone away from the area and further into the room.

Hermione noticed, absently, that the further along they went the more menacing and terrifying the weapons became. Finally, they stopped; James reached into a box and pulled out two books. The titles were '**So You** **Want To Be A Prankster** by The Marauders' and '**1001 Tricks Up Your Wand and Cauldron**' which had no listed author. He handed these to Fred and George, who looked faint. They stared at James.

"Gifts from Harry." He said with a shrug.

He handed a book to Mrs. Weasley titled '**So You Need To Keep Pranksters in Check** by Lillian Potter'. Hermione and everyone else laughed at the look of dismay that flashed on the Twins faces. He handed a small bag to Dumbledore.

"Harry told us to tell you what your gifts were, so, your gifts are self-explanatory. Your gift, long-bearded one, is a special treat bag that will give you any candy you ask for muggle or magical." A look of pure happiness spread across Dumbledore's face.

He handed a stack of papers to Ron.

"Of course he would give me paper." Ron said snarky. James was about to say something when the wall behind him opened to reveal an angry Harry.

"Just be lucky, _he_ gave you anything at all." Harry's wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye. His eye was blazing with fire. "I heard something very interesting from my son, Ron." He said in a deadly quiet voice. James edged his way to the opened wall and motioned frantically for everyone else to follow him.

Harry didn't seem to notice everyone slowly edging away from him. He stepped forward causing Ron to step back. Once everyone was in the hidden room, James grabbed the box and carried it into the room.

"He touched Hermione." Ron said as if to frighten Harry.

"Then what RIGHT did you have to touch him. DISCIPLINING my SON is MY JOB."

"Well, h-he deserved it." Ron squeezed out. Harry let out a growl and the doorway closed.

Everyone turned to look at James who had paled and dropped the box.

"Say goodbye to Ron." He said sadly. He took a quick glance at his surroundings before gasping. "We are in Harry's potions laboratory." He squeaked in a very non-masculine way. "No one has even seen this place, not even Snakeface."

Hermione took a good look at her surroundings. There were wood-framed glass cabinet covering ever inch of the wall. And unlike the other rooms she had seen, it had no skylight. The only light came from the fire in middle of the room. It seemed to have a ceramic textured floor. The room was greatly expanded. It seemed to be a dungeon.

"Snape, your name is on this." James called out from over by a cabinet. They made their way over there to him. James opened the cabinet and carefully handed Snape a box. Snape seemed to know what it was because he quickly shrunk it and went back to whispering to Draco about certain things.

"Is Ron okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked James.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked back, she paled then her nostrils flared. Hermione prayed Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything to offend James or Harry.

"W-well, he gets what he deserves. He has been acting like one of those rich snobs ever since his father became Minister. I hope Harry puts him in his place." She said with a nod.

James summoned the box. After looking confused for a moment, he handed Draco, Hermione, and Tonks a note each with their names on it. He also handed them a magazine each. After doing this he began talking to Dumbledore. Hermione, Draco, and Tonks came together and read their notes out loud to themselves.

Dear Hermione/Draco/Tonks, 

I'm sorry about your situation with you family. If you need somewhere to stay, please don't hesitate to tell me. If you are sure you want to be at this time of receiving a magazine, please touch the magazine and say that you accept. Then you and only you will be keyed into the wards. If you are not yet sure touch the magazine and say so. The magazine will disappear and will reappear when you make you decision. If you are sure you don't want to, touch the magazine and say so. It will disappear.

_Once again I'm sorry about you family._

_/PS. This IS NOT CHARITY/ Draco's letter_

_/PS. This IS NOT A BED INVITATION/ Tonks' letter_

Harry Potter 

After reading their letters both Hermione and Draco accepted, Tonks was a little unsure about it. Living with the Mafia was not how she planned to live. But she said it was nice of Harry to ask. Personally, Hermione believed the bed invitation thing maddened Tonks.

There was a growl and the entrance to the lab opened. Harry stood there with the papers that had been given to Ron in his hand. He whispered something to Fred and George before handing them the papers.

"Harry where is Ron?" Hermione asked little scared.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I just practiced a small amount of magic on him." Harry said, much to the dismay of Hermione. James' eyes went unnaturally wide. Harry stomped his foot as if to get everyone's attention.

"It's almost five. Alex should be home in a few minutes. Remus and Sirius are waiting in my bedroom for you all to come." Harry said motioning for them to follow him.

As the walked out of the lab into the weaponry, James asked Harry how the meeting went. Harry, who had been hitting his foot on everything he could find, finally stopped and turned.

Once again, Hermione asked what a meeting was.

"A meeting is gathering of those who wish to be in the service of a Mafia king. Since I'm Darwin's right hand, I must go to these meetings and check out the 'wannabe's' as I call them." Harry escorted them out of the Weaponry into his bedroom.

Hermione lay on his bed remembering her first and only encounter with it. She felt something slithering pass her head. Something hissed in her ear causing her to bolt from the bed.

"Did I sssssay sssssomething." Something hissed from the headboard of Harry's bed. There was a snake watching them. She screamed again. Harry laughed along with Sirius, Remus, James, and David.

"Hermione, meet a friend of mine. Salast met Hermione; Hermione meet Salast. She is a talking snake."

"How do you do." Salast said bowing. Draco snickered at the snake's regal appearance.

"Salast, why do I remember that name?" Dumbledore said munching on some sort of candy bar.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Harry said looking at his watch. "It's time for dinner and I'm going to help cook. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll come, Harry dear, as long as Ron is there." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, all right," He said taking off his shoe and throwing it in the air. With a swish of his wand, it was frozen in midair. Harry chanted a rather fast spell before the shoe turned into a battered Ron Weasley. Hermione snickered softly along with Mrs. Weasley. Harry lowered his wand slowly and walked to the door leading to the sitting room.

"Ron, if you ever touch a single hair on my boy's head, you'll wish you really were a shoe." Harry opened the door and walked out.

The spell that kept Ron in midair ended. He fell to the ground in a heap of clothes. Hermione smiled evilly and walked up to Ron. She kneeled down and spoke five words that seemed to come directly out of his nightmares.

"I'm moving in with Harry." She left the room and walked down the glass staircase with Draco right behind her.

"That was just mean." He said with a smile.

"I know it was." She said lustfully.

They headed down the hall Alex told them led to the kitchen. On the way, they saw the laundry room, the Dinning room, and the equipment room. They all seemed to be bursting with a magnitude of house-elves. What made both Draco and Hermione stop was the all of the house elves seemed to be wearing white suits. The, what looked like, female elves were wearing skirts, and their clothes seemed to fit them perfectly.

"They are all free." A voice said from behind, that made them jump.

"You have more elves than the Hogwarts kitchens." Hermione said turning to Harry.

"If they are free, why do they work for you?"

"Commitment! They wanted to work for me and they were accepted. They receive pay. Out of my personal vault of course. They wear clothes that, whenever they are not behind closed doors, makes them look human." Harry said waving to the elves, most stopped and waved back happily.

"They look so happy, Harry." Draco said.

"And that makes me happy." Harry said walking away from the door.

They arrived in the kitchen when everyone else had. Harry introduced everyone to Dobby, though Dumbledore, Draco, Ron, and Hermione had already met him.

Together they started cooking. Harry, Alex, and Ally, who were introduced with Dobby, worked together and laughed and played together. To the others, they seemed like a normal happy family. Ally was a dirty-blond-haired girl with blue eyes that were so adorable Hermione wished she had them. She was a little smaller than Alex was but anyone could tell there was some sort of chemistry between him and her. Even though everyone but Harry saw them sneak a kiss.

After about ten minutes of cooking, Dumbledore and Tonks were kicked out of the kitchen for starting a food fight. Dobby kicked everyone else, except Mrs. Weasley, out for continuing it. Though they all saw the smile on his face as he got to kick Harry out the kitchen for hitting him with an apple. After cleaning themselves off, Harry led them into the Dinning room where the food was to be served. Ron approached Alex on his tiptoes; almost shaking is a better phrase.

"I'm sorry it's j-just all of the attention was getting to me and I guess I thought I would get everything I wanted. I guess... I just wanted Hermione as an item or something. With you be around her and stuff just"

"Get to the point Ron." Hermione said. Harry nodded from Hermione's side.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and silently agreed to say something.

"Can we get that in writing?" They both asked at the same time.

"Had I really been acting that bad?" Ron asked in a quiet tone.

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked sadly. Everyone took a seat at the table. Alex and Ally sitting close to Dumbledore. Remus and Sirius were talking in low voices to the Twins and Ron. Snape and Malfoy were talking in small voices. Mrs. Weasley was chastising Tonks for hitting her with an egg.

"What's with the 'questions only'?" James asked coming into the room. James sat right next to Harry and a seat away from Hermione. Harry seemed aggravated a few moments after James sat down next to him.

"Do that again and you die." Hermione heard Harry whisper in a joking manner.

"Oh please, you know you like it." Her eyes went wide. Dumbledore looked at her briefly before going into a conversation with Ally.

"James please." Hermione heard Harry beg.

"Harry. Oh all right. I wish you would stop blocking yourself off from the world. It really irritates me."

"Oh and getting into my bed will help me how?" Harry asked in a violent whisper. Hermione glanced at the table in front of the two and notice that James had one of his hands under the table. Harry on the other hand had both of his hands on the table and looked very perturbed.

"I heard that having sex loosens the tongue." Hermione heard James whisper seductively. She was really starting not to like this guy.

"Great then I will take the next girl I see." Harry said looking dead into James' eyes. They both went silent staring at each other deeply but expressionlessly. Hermione heard Dumbledore asked Alex what was wrong with them.

"They do that a lot. The day that _that_ happened to Hermione they did this. It makes my wonder what kind of connection they have that allows them to read each other without the slightest of movement. Me and my dad can't even do that." Alex said looking at the still staring duo.

"What's your theory behind it?" Dumbledore asked side glancing at Alex. Hermione turned her full attention on to their conversation.

"I have many theories. Each theory is just as possible and/or impossible as the next. My father confides in James, more so than he does any other person, including me. He sees James as a father figure." Alex said pulling Ally's hand into his own. Ron and the Twins seemed to not be paying any attention to what was being said. They were having their own conversation, probably over the stack of unknown papers. Just like the old Ron, Hermione thought with relief.

"Do you think it could be more _advanced_ than that?" Dumbledore said a little unsure.

"You mean as in a relationship?" Alex asked. Dumbledore nodded affirming. Alex bit his lip in a thinking way that Hermione had never seen Harry use; though it would do him justice. "There are possibilities just as there are impossibilities. But if they are or were I don't know for sure." Dumbledore seemed shocked at this.

"What do you mean you don't know, Harry tells you everything, doesn't he?" Dumbledore asked.

"My dad has a thing for closing up at the worse possible scenarios. He tells me everything I want to hear unless it has to do with something he keeps under his mask of 'emotionless sophistication'. Even when it came to my mother, he kept it from me. He tried to tell me everything but he could not bring himself to do it. So, after a few weeks of battling inter-demons, he gave me permission to go into his pensieve." Dumbledore opened his mouth to ask a question when Dobby poked his head through the door.

"Mister Master Harry. The food is ready for serving and Dobby needs…" He stopped when he saw that Harry was eye locked with James. "Oh, Masters are in their state, they _must_ eat still." He said walking forward and surprisingly slapping both James and Harry.

Both immediately woke up. Draco inhaled deeply and sharply at the act. Hermione too was shocked. Even though she didn't own one, she knew what happened to a house-elf that intentionally hurt their master. Decapitation. James and Harry shook their heads, the slap, just unlike Hermione's to Harry, had effected them. They stared at Dobby for a moment before…

"Yes Dobby?" Harry asked politely. Hermione heard Draco the others breathe out the eluding breaths. Hermione noticed how everyone but Alex and Ally seemed worried by this act of awakening.

"Mister Master Harry sir, Dobby has the food all ready for eating." Harry nodded with a bright smile and both his and James' stomachs growled. Dobby looked disapprovingly at this.

"Dobby's Masters must eat and rest. Straining is not good for the mind." Dobby said before disappearing with a crack.

"Is it just me or does Dobby seem more _opinionated_ then I last saw him?" Draco said with a disbelieving voice." Harry shrugged.

"I thought we already went through this. No touching, James." Harry whispered again. Hermione trained her eyes fixedly on the plates on the table. Her ears were straining to hear what was going on over the ruckus Ron and the Twins were making over food, which caused Mrs. Weasley to tell them to settle down.

"Harry, I'm going to get you to tell me what happened, even if I have to rape you in your sleep." James said in a very threatening way.

"Oh really." Harry challenged. "Bring it on."

"You know I can and will. But seriously Harry whats going on?" James began to pile food onto his plate. "I haven't seen you this out since the Cho thing." Hermione was desperate now. They were talking about Cho.

"I'm thinking of my having to go to Hogwarts this year." Harry whispered so quietly that Hermione had to lean forward to interpret what he said.

"Oh. Don't worry about it Harry. I'll be here for you and Alex as usual." James whispered eating a bit out of some chicken.

"It's not just that either. It's the fact that I have to tell Alex everything. And the fact that the world will be after Cho's skin." Harry said. " I won't tell that I'm with the Mafia of course."

"Like I said, I'm always going to here for you and Alex. I will help you tell Alex everything; I will help you through this. But, why are you worried about how the world would treat Cho… your not… please tell me your not…"

"Still care about her." Harry completed sadly. James leaned all the way back in his chair, Hermione could tell from the squeaking of the chair. Hermione continued faintly putting food in her mouth and chewing.

"Harry, I don't know what to do with you." James said with a sigh. "Well maybe I do know what to do with you but you know in the dinning room is not a good time." James said with a small laugh.

"Why do you keep talking about that? It was two years ago when we did that." Harry said in a hurried whisper. Hermione, for one, was glad she had taken a seat closest to Harry, or she might have missed out on all of this information. "Besides, it was an accident. And I wasn't even good at it."

"I'll admit you weren't the best but I can honestly say a little practice would make you perfect. And besides it was fun, when was the last time you had fun." Harry made a noise, which Hermione guessed suggested he was about to say something. "Which didn't consist of killing someone?" Harry stopped making noises.

"We can talk about this later. Right now isn't the time." That was the last time Hermione heard them talk about those things.

They both started conversations with other people at the table. They continued on as though the conversion had never happened. Hermione wished the conversation had never happened. Now she had more questions to ask Harry of, and she doubted that Harry would even answer them.


End file.
